onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Glasses
Glasses (メガネ, Megane) is the B-Class Rank 20 professional hero of the Hero Association. He is one of the few people aware of Saitama's strength. Appearance Glasses is an average-looking young man with black hair and a pair of black-frame glasses. Before his departure from the Blizzard Group, his outfit consisted of a standard black business suit and a white shirt. As an independent hero, he wears a green tracksuit with two white stripes running down his sleeves and pant legs. He has multiple scars on his left arm. Personality Originally wanting to become a hero, Glasses trained hard in order to become one. He, however, began losing self-confidence after becoming part of the Blizzard Group, believing that he and any other average person have limits and cannot keep up with people who have natural-born talent. After he was saved by Saitama and heard his opinion, Glasses realized that the only one that had put limits on him was himself, with his thinking of not being good enough to be a hero. After becoming much stronger, he reiterates this idea to Eyelashes. Since meeting Saitama, Glasses has begun training, and has become far more level-headed and confident, remaining calm against Garou and even standing and fighting against him despite the danger that the martial artist posed. Even after being rendered unable to move and half-conscious, he possessed the will to report his location and summon Genos. History Originally an office worker who had to cut down on food costs to survive, Glasses started his hero career to improve his lifestyle. He was able to climb to the B-Class. In order to retain his position, he joined the Blizzard Group. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Association Arc Glasses is seen with Stinger, Wild Horn, Chain'n'toad, Smile Man, Gun Gun and Shooter as a part of the team led by Death Gatling to ambush the injured Garou. During the battle, he supports the group by resupplying Shooter's arrows but avoids attacking Garou directly. When Garou tries to target him anyway, Glasses throws rocks in his face as a distraction and follows up with a punch to the face. He then retreats to a far distance and leaves Garou open to the other heroes. However, Garou grows stronger and overpowers most of the other heroes. Garou targets Glasses a second time, closing the distance and chasing him down (so that Death Gatling cannot open fire), and simultaneously taunting Glasses for his strength. Glasses attempts to throw rocks at Garou again, but Garou catches them all and throws them at Shooter. Stinger briefly intercepts Garou but is quickly defeated. Glasses is incapacitated shortly thereafter, despite valiantly trying to throw a punch at Garou, when Garou knocks him out by elbow striking him toward a tree. Fortunately, he manages to send an emergency signal to Genos, who promptly arrives. Appearances in Other Media Omakes A New Wind Blows He and twenty other members of the Blizzard Group cornered and took down the C-Class criminal, Banero. However, Glasses didn't actively participate in the fight because he was deep in thought and therefore got no credit. When the Blizzard Group faced the Demonic Fan, Glasses witnessed how powerless he was. Suddenly, Tatsumaki entered the scene and, after berating Glasses for how useless he was, shattered the monster with one move and took Fubuki away. However, the monster came back together, but luckily Saitama came and destroyed it with a single blow. Finally, Glasses understood that the only one that had put limits on him was himself. He then left the Blizzard Group and continued his hero career with his own strength. Growth Process Glasses stops a robbery at a grocery store, where he encounters his old comrade, Eyelashes. They chat and discuss each other's situation where Eyelashes praises Glasses on his improvement although Glasses denies that and he has much more to improve on. An explosion erupts in the distance and Glasses heads towards it. Eyelashes stops him as he doesn't believe he can stop the monster on his own. Glasses states his conviction to grow and leaves Eyelashes to call Fubuki. Eyelashes watches Glasses leave as he informs of a hero on the scene of the disaster. Abilities and Powers Glasses is one of the higher-ranked B-Class heroes, and Garou noted that he is skilled in hand-to-hand combat. He was notably the only member of the Blizzard Group to avoid the Demonic Fan's second attack. Glasses was a part of Death Gatling's hero squad tasked with Garou's capture. Death Gatling notes the heroes as elites and praises their capabilities and experiences to survive life‐or‐death crises. Physical Abilities Enhanced Durability: He is shown to be quite durable since he took a beating from Garou, withstood long enough to attempt an attack and was attacked by Garou again. Despite all his damage, he stayed conscious long enough to call for help. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: During his fight against Garou, Glasses is shown to have developed decent speed, reflexes, and hand-to-hand combat skills from his independent training when he manages to dodge Garou when he rushes at him, and always keeps a certain distance from the target so as to not let the target take to flight. Enhanced Strength: After weeks of physical training due to Saitama's advice, Glasses eventually gain incredible amount of physical strength to the point where he's able to punch hero Hunter garou whose strength rival to that of an S-class, Furthermore he was shown to even easy block eyelash kick without any reacting Enhanced Stamina: Glasses declared to Garou that he has confidence in his stamina and persistence to continue the fight to the end. Tracking: Glasses is skilled at tracking targets as seen by how he was appointed to do so during the operation against Garou. Advanced Growth Rate: As a result of his consisted training, Glasses Strength grew over time as he was able to move up a Ranked in a short amount of time. Glasses growth rate allow him to easily keep up with high ranked heroes as it was shown in the anime. Fighting Style Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Glasses is proficient in fighting, knowing how to hold fighting stances and throwing punches although he prefers to wear out his opponent's stamina. He also has ranged attacks in which he throws several rocks at the opponent. Equipment Emergency Transmitter: Glasses carries an emergency transmitter to request help from other nearby heroes in an emergency. Rocks: Glasses uses rocks to fight, utilizing them as projectile weapons against opponents. Trivia *Glasses is ranked 12th in the character popularity poll. *Glasses's hero appearance greatly resembles Son Gohan from the movie Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’. References Navigation fr:Binocle Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:B-Class Category:Manga Original Category:Heroes